Starscream (Prime)
Starscream is the shifty and somewhat trustworthy Second-in-command of Megatron. More once has he been replaced by others and now he has the looming threat of losing his rank to Shockwave. He to please his master and keep his job, he tries to make up for being a trader to the Decepticon cause. Physical Appearance Robot Mode Starscream is the slim, tall, and mostly silver colored robot. Alt Mode He's alt mode is a sliver colored jet. Personality and Traits Starscream is mostly a shifty Decepticon, who like to make the most out of many occasions, even if he has to sell out the other Decepticons to survive. In the beginning episodes, he seems to be loyal to Megatron, until he mostly dies in the Space Bridge explosion. Then he tries to take over Megatron role as Decepticon Leader, by killing him.Darkness Rising, Part 5 & Masters & Students However, once he gets his hands on the Omega Keys, he thinks about ruling Cybertron, but knows with out an army like Megatron has, he would fail. He chose the still be a Decepticon and return to Megatron's side after he turns over the Keys and Megatron looks into his true motives, he was allowed to rejoin.Patch Now in season three, he seen to be more loyal to Megatron, now that Shockwave is back. He seems to be at jealous at Shockwave, who keeps pleasing Megatron. After Shockwave's return, it appears that Starscream competes against him for who can make Megatron the most happy. History |-|Cybertron= Background Before the War for Cybertron, Starscream was a leader of the Cybertronian Air Command and a bodyguard to Sentinel Prime. They were at a casino when a group called Decepticons attacked. When Sentinel attempted to flee the fight, He decided to let send him to Kaon. Transformers:Exodus |-|Season One= Killing Cliffjumper Aboard the Nemesis, two Vehicons brought aboard the Autobot prisoner. Cliffjumper asked where his master was. Angered, he stated that he was his own master and struck his hand in to his chest and caused Cliffjumper to leak Energon and die. Later, he was informed by Soundwave about Cliffjumper's conversation with Arcee and was interested in killing her too. A bit afterwards, Soundwave detected a signal in deep space and orders him to open the Space Bridge for Megatron.Darkness Rising, Part 1 Megatron's Return After spending three years in space, Megatron returns through to Space Bridge.Darkness Rising, Part 1 Megatron takes back command and show him what the brought back, Dark Energon. Megatron was going to uses him as the test subject, but Starscream avoids it by offering Cliffjumper's body for the experiment. He watches Megatron being him back as a Terrorcon and question him why he would bring Autobots back from the dead so the could attack them. He learns that Megatron plans to bring back Cybertron's dead as his undead Terrorcon army. Once the Autobots arrived at the mine for Cliffjumper's body, he was told to blow the mine up, so the Autobot wouldn't get the mined Energon. He drops the bomb, transforms, and boards the ship. He tells Megatron that Optimus most likely parishes in the explosion, but Megatron doubts that. He also warns him that to much Dark Energon could be bad for him. To Starscream dismay, Megatron grabs a shard a of the substance and infuses it within his spark chamber.Darkness Rising, Part 2 |-|Season Two= TBA |-|Beast Hunters= Hunting Autobots After the destruction of the Autobot base, Starscream found Wheeljack in his ship's wreckage. While talking to Megatron, an army of humans try to attack them. He offered to dispatch some Vehicons, but Megatron decided to use his base's new Fusion Cannons. His interrogation of Wheeljack failed miserably with inquiring more information.Darkmount, NV Shockwave's Return When Shockwave rejoin the Decepticons, Megatron appointed him "First Lt. of Scientific Operations" making him equal in rank. Trying to be in Megatron's favor, Starscream reports his finding of Ratchet's picture on the internet, but when Megatron and others look they see Raf's picture of the monkey. Still trying to save his rank, he allowed Wheeljack to escape with a hidden tracker on him believing Wheeljack would lead them to the other Autobots. When to Vehicons arrive at his location, they got blown to pieces. Shockwave then pleases Megatron by offering to release his Predacon to hunt down the escaped Autobot.Scattered With Knock Out, Starscream complained about his position's pressures. Later, he stated it was a pity Predaking couldn't tell him why it failed.Prey Starscream was happy that the monitoring payed off and dispatched most of the troops to get the Autobots, unknown to him to, it was a trick to get Darkmount ready for their attack. Megatron was displeased that he sent most of them out and left Darkmount mostly defenseless when the Autobots attacked them. Darkmount fell and Starscream and the others had to retreat aboard the Nemesis.Rebellion Fetching Fossils It looked like a scavenger hunt to Starscream to get all of Shockwave's old clones' fossils, until Shockwave told him the it would be easy because he micro-chipped them.Project Predacon After Predaking returns, Megatron assigns him it charge of it because Shockwave was busy making more Predacons. Unfortunately, Predaking didn't want to listen to him and Starscream had to put on the Apex Armor for more safety. Later Megatron sends him and Predaking to Scotland to get to fossil, where Ultra Magnus and the Wreckers killed their mining team. While Predaking was dealing with the Autobots, Starscream stopped Miko from getting into the Magnus's ship, but she managed to get his Armor he put down earlier. After Predaking left to return the fossil to Megatron, Starscream was left behind to finish to the Autobots, but they got out numbers to retreated.Chain of Command Zombie Plague In Knock Out's lab, Starscream was complaining to Knock Out about the problems of keeping his job safe from Shockwave, who continues to please Megatron. Knock Out tests some Synthetic Energon on Cylas, who gets more enraged. Knock Out tells him the Synthetic Energon cause the user to have increased aggression and rage. Starscream thinks Synthetic Energon may be what Megatron wants, an army of super soldiers. He tries to tell Megatron, but is told to leave, because he is more interested in Shockwave informing him how Project Predacon is going. He returns to the lab with Knock Out and orders him to add Dark Energon into his experiment, so Megatron could control their new weapon, Cylas. Cylas powers down before rebooting in a rage and he breaks him bonds and tries to suck their Energon. They make a run for it and Starscream transforms and flies away with Knock Out holding on. After they are safe distance away, Knock Out suggests to sound the alarm, but it stopped, by Starscream, who fears Megatron would be angry at them. He tells Knock Out that the ship is full of train Vehicons and if Cylas tries to feed off of them, would would take care of their problem. While discussing who it take care off Cylas's remains, they bumped into a completely drain Vehicon. They start the fight about who fault it is and don't notice the Vehicon getting back up and starting to walk toward them. They start arguing once they see the Terrorcon trying to sucking them. Starscream uses Knock Out's advice to aim for its head, but it still comes after them. He kills it with a shot to its spark chamber. They find out that most of the crew has been tainted and are forced to tell Megatron about the problem. Once Megatron found out, he send them to deal with Cylas. He find that Cylas has been killed and that a new enemy has been released, Airachnid. Starscream has to tell Megatron that Cylas has been killed and that Airachnid has been freed from her stasis pod. Later he got punished for he part in the plague.Thirst Ending Project Predacon Starscream accompanied Megatron, who was still mad at him for releasing the plague, to an abandoned mine. Believing his end was near, he pleaded for merry, before realizing that they are just visiting Shockwave's off-site laboratory. Predaking comes in and interrupts their conversation, so Starscream hits it with a pipe. To he shock, Predaking transformers and threatens to return violence to him. Shockwave explains that transformation is a part Cybertronian biology and that there was no information that they could transform before they became extinct in the Great Cataclysm. Megatron see Predaking's ambition and calls a meeting, which Starscream joins. At the meeting the decide to end Project Predacon and kill all of the new clones before the rebel. They know they Predaking would be unhappy and Starscream planned the best way, lure the Autobots to the mine and have the take the blame for the clone's destruction. After the plan succeeded, Starscream join Megatron to investigate the new find; pure Cyber Matter. It was created in the blast, when Cybernucleic Acid and Synthetic Energon mixed.Evolution Rebuilding the Omega Lock Starscream insults Shockwave and almost loses an optic over it. Megatron, who didn't even help him during his ordeal, assigns him to gather the items Shockwave needs to rebuild the Omega Lock.Minus One Books *Transformers: Exodus *Transformers: Exiles Video Games *War for Cybertron *Fall of Cybertron *Transformers Prime: The Game}}}} References